Sword Art Online: Realization Project
Sword Art Online: Realization Project is an upcoming story, set to be published near the end of 2017. It follows a group of individuals who are apart of a government agency tasked with investigating crimes committed in virtual reality. It is set concurrent to Kirito's own story in Sword Art Online and subsequent adventures. Plot With the introduction of the Death Game known as "Sword Art Online," the possibility of crimes being committed in video games, especially within the unexplored frontier that was virtual reality, a crisis response team was formed. The Realize Response Team, a government agency tasked with investigating and resolving VR Crimes. The story follows the perspective of two teens; Hiiro Kimihito, a young high school student who was once a former pro gamer who left the scene following the accident that turned his younger sister crippled, and Jin Takayama, the young leader of RRT who lost his parents due to the actions of a cyber terrorist and now swears vengeance against all who commit cyber crimes. Characters The Realize Response Team The government crisis-response agency, founded in order to combat both cyber crimes as well as future virtual reality crimes. It was formed as a result of Sword Art Online, which was considered to be a case of cyber terrorism by the public due to 10,000 lives being threatened. It is led by Jin Takayama, the heir to a major corporation, and backed by the Japanese government. There are thirteen members in all. Hiiro Kimihito * A former gamer in the professional scene who quit after nearly losing his younger sister in an accident that left her in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Though he has left the gaming scene, he is still widely known as the "Genius Gamer." He is recruited in the Realize Response Team when he unknowingly stops a cyber crime in ALfheim Online. Jin Takayama * The leader of the Realize Response Team, and heir to the Takayama Conglomerate corporation. When he was a child, his parents were killed due to the actions of a cyber terrorist, and has since then sworn vengeance against any who commit cyber crimes. He has a twin sister named Kana, who is to take his place should anything happen to him. The Outsiders J0k3r * The leader of a group of cyber terrorists, and the target of the Realize Response Team during Kirito's journey in Sword Art Online nears its end. He is also known as "The Phantom," and has an interest in Hiiro and Jin. 13 Unnamed Characters * The remaining members of the Realize Response Team. They are to be revealed when the story has begun production. Trivia * As stated above, the story takes place in concurrent to Kirito's own journey. The story's first arc takes place during the endgame; specifically Kirito's reunion with Asuna in the 74th Floor dungeon. * All members of the Realize Response Team's appearances are based off the party members of the video game, Devil Survivor 2; Hiiro is based off of the protagonist, and Jin Takayama is based off of Yamato Hotsuin.